The Animal Research Facility (AMP) of Texas Woman's University provides care and housing for mice, rats and, upon occasion, rabbits used In the research projects of 8 investigators. The centralized ARF, the result of a university-wide planning process, was completed in the spring of 1989 and occupied for the first time in September 1989. Funds for this facility were derived from state sources. The ARF occupies 7,000 sq. ft. of floor space (including housing and support areas) the first floor of the Graduate Research Building(GRB). The, ARF,consists of 7000 sq. ft. and Includes a staff offices, shower and restroom facilities, a receiving , 15 small animal housing rooms, 3 large animal housing areas, 2 procedural rooms, 2 diet preparation facilities, 2 food and bedding storage areas, a storage a for detergents, disinfectants and cleaning equipment, a 'dirty' cage/bottle washing area, a 'clean' area and a 3-room 'biohazard' suite. The cage/bottle cleaning facility Is equipped with a Basil Model 4800 cage and rack washer with double doors for equipment pass through, a Basil Model 3500 cage and bottle washer with double doors, a stainless steel work area with 2 sinks, a GARB-EL disposal unit, and a Consolidated Steel and Sterilizer autoclave, with double doors for pass through to the 'biohazard 'area. In designing the new centralized ARF, two stages of development were planned. Phase I is now complete. Phase II is the subject of the current application and consists of the acquisition of equipment necessary to clean the facility properly and to sanitize watering Implements, to replace old, deteriorated caging with stainless steel caging and to establish a routine diagnostic facility thin the ARF.